The present invention relates to a thermostat substitution circuit device. More particularly, the invention relates to a thermostat substitution circuit device for substituting a thermostat in testing of heating and cooling system circuitry.
At the present time, in order for a heating and/or cooling system to be tested for malfunction, or proper adjustment, two men must work together. One man, who is at the source of the necessary equipment and/or circuitry, must continually communicate by shouting with the other man who is at the thermostat and varies or adjusts the thermostat in accordance with the necessities of the testing operations.
Objects of the invention are to provide a thermostat substitution circuit device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility and convenience, and avoids the necessity for using two men when making the necessary adjustments to the thermostat, one of whom must make adjustments to the thermostat, while the other makes the electrical connections and variations, thereby permitting a single man to do all the necessary circuit and thermostat testing work in a heating and/or cooling system and saving, beside the cost of labor of two men, considerable time and effort.